


Nunca te fies de una fujoshi

by NaruNoa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruNoa/pseuds/NaruNoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una científica un poco alocada, una poción con interesantes resultados y unos guardianes -y no tan guardianes- con las hormonas revolucionadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pretenece, pertenece a Akira Amano.
> 
> N/A: Es la primera historia que me he animado a publicar y la podéis encontrar también en FanFiction.net o en SlasHeaven. Es la primera vez que publico una historia en está página así que estoy algo (bastante) perdida.
> 
> Supuestamente está ambientada cuando Tsuna ya ha aceptado el puesto como Décimo Vongola y tiene 18 años (de ahí calcular los de los demás xD).

Tsunayoshi Sawada, más conocido como Décimo Vongola, entró en la habitación algo incómodo por la música a todo volumen. Las paredes estaban llenas de cachivaches robóticos que reconoció como piezas de Gola Mosca.

Una joven peliblanca de pelo corto y despeinado con un mechón en la nuca que le llegaba hasta más debajo de la cintura trasteaba con botes de cristal llenos de quién sabe qué sustancias químicas mientras tarareaba y movía la cabeza al compás de la música.

En la otra esquina de la habitación y ajeno a todo había un pelirrubio vestido con un mono que no dejaba de teclear algo en un ordenador mientras se paseaba una piruleta de un lado a otro de la boca. Tsuna aún se preguntaba cómo podía concentrarse en nada con esa música.

Se acercó más a la chica que estaba de espaldas y levantando la voz por encima de la música como pudo, la llamó.

—Naru —la chica se dio la vuelta rápidamente sorprendiendo al Décimo Vongola que hace algunos años habría soltado su característico "Hiiie".

—Hola jefe —dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba descuidadamente las manos en la bata que llevaba—, llegas en el momento justo —dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. La intuición de Tsuna gritó en su cabeza al ver el peligroso brillo que la albina tenía en sus ojos azul-cielo. De encima de la mesa cogió un frasco con el que empezó a juguetear.

—Hace poco que terminé mi último trabajo y necesitaba un conejillo de indias —soltó sin ningún tapujo mientras el castaño no apartaba la mirada del frasco.

—¿Naru? —alejándose un poco.

—Tranquilo, no es peligroso —la sonrisa se ensanchó—. Además, Reborn-san me deja hacerlo…

—¿Reborn? —Por qué será que todo lo relacionado con su tutor no presagia nada bueno.

—Ajá —acercando el borde del frasco a los labios del Décimo. Este se lo pensó un poco más hasta que llegó a la conclusión que la albina nunca le daría algo que pusiera en peligro su vida. Cuánto se equivocaba.

Sin hacer caso de su híper-intuición cogió el frasco que se le ofrecía y cerrando fuertemente los ojos se lo bebió de un solo trago.


	2. Un momento, ¿qué es esto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subo prontito la continuación ya que en el primer capítulo no se decía mucho ^^

—¡Décimo! —un peliplateado andaba por los pasillos de la mansión. Sus ojos verdes miraban hacia todos lados reflejando desesperación y enfado.

—¿Has visto al Décimo? —interrumpiendo a una sirvienta que llevaba una bandeja con un par de tazas de té y un café. Esta negó y se excusó apretando el paso.

Gokudera Hayato suspiró mientras buscaba su cajetilla de tabaco. Lo sentía por su amado Décimo pero una montaña de papeles -que iba en aumento- le estaba esperando. Le echó una calada al cigarrillo recién encendido y siguió buscando a su querido jefe.

 

 

Tsuna abrió un ojo. Abrió el otro y pestañeó un par de veces antes de mirarse las manos: normales. Se las llevó a la cara. Normal, todo normal y en su sitio. Giró sobre sí mismo buscando un espejo y se topó con Naru que le miraba con una gran sonrisa. El castaño se sonrojó y se enderezó, mira que haberse asustado por una tontería.

—Yo te veo estupendo, aunque si quieres una segunda opinión… —señalando al rubio que seguía con lo suyo.— ¡Spanner! —gritó mientras bajaba el volumen de la música. Levantó una ceja al no ver ninguna reacción por parte del nombrado— ¡Oi, Spanner! ¿Estás sordo?

La peliblanca llegó hasta el mecánico y le dio una suave colleja que casi le hace soltar a este la piruleta. Spanner miró a la chica mientras se sacaba de los oídos unos tapones. Tsuna entonces entendió por qué no recibía quejas sobre la música.

—¿Qué se te ofrece Naru? —entonces vio a Tsuna— Un honor como siempre joven Vongola —de repente sus ojos se ampliaron y casi se le cae la piruleta de la boca.

—Ha sido todo un éxito.

Spanner volvió a cerrar la boca, la cual había abierto de la impresión, sin apartar la mirada del castaño que torció la cabeza lindamente al no comprender nada, ocasionando que un suave sonrojo decorase las mejillas del mecánico.

—Spanner-san ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó preocupado el castaño, olvidándose por un momento de la verdadera razón por la que habían ido a molestar al rubio.

—Debe de estar cansado de tanto trabajar —dijo Naru con una sonrisa mientras veía satisfecha como el mecánico abría y cerraba la boca como un pez.

—No debes esforzarte tanto Spanner-san —dijo el castaño demasiado inocente para su propio bien. El nombrado se llevó las manos rápidamente a la nariz.

—No se preocupe Décimo —respondió Naru por él.

—Bueno, debo irme. Tengo una reunión importante a la que asistir y como me retrase más Reborn me castigará —acompañando lo último con un lindo puchero.

La sonrisa de Naru se ensanchó -si cabe más-.

—En ese caso no pierda más tiempo —cogiéndolo de los hombros y dándole media vuelta mientras le empujaba hacia la puerta— Ciao ciao~~

Nada mas cerrarse la puerta Naru se giró hacia Spanner con una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la del gato Cheshire que al rubio le provocó escalofríos.

—¿Ya funcionan las cámaras que instalasteis Shoichi y tú?

—Ehh… sí.

—¿Incluidas las de la sala de reuniones?

—Claro.

—Genial —poniendo rumbo a la sala de seguridad.

—Ey —la interrumpió Spanner y cuando se dio la vuelta le lanzó una de sus piruletas como si premiase a un perro— No olvides guardar esos videos.

—Por las fotos tendrás que preguntarle a Reborn-san —guiñándole un ojo.

 

 

Dino Cavallone quería a su hermanito. Pese a que no tenían ninguna relación sanguínea el Décimo Cavallone consideraba a Sawada Tsunayoshi como su pequeño y adorable hermanito al que debía proteger de todos esos pervertidos entre los que se encontraban algunos de sus guardianes y que querían algo más que una simple amistad con su lindo hermanito… Y qué narices, incluso él mismo quería tener una relación más allá que la de hermanos con ese adorable castaño que, gracias a esa inexistente consanguinidad mencionada antes, no se consideraría incesto ¿verdad? Por eso, cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo este sentimiento se acentúo aún más.

—¿Tsu-Tsuna?

—¿Dino-nii? ¡Ya estás aquí! Pensaba que no llegarías hasta mañana —el castaño le mostró una encantadora sonrisa.

—S-Sí. Esto… Tsuna ¿Qué-?

—Lo siento Dino-nii pero ahora mismo llego tarde a una reunión y ya sabes cómo es Reborn —yéndose por el pasillo— luego hablamos.

Dino se quedó mirando la espalda de su hermanito atontado. Su mirada captó entonces algo peludo que se movía acompasadamente tras su dueño. Siguió mirando perplejo pese a que Tsuna ya había desaparecido por el pasillo y entonces se dio cuenta de que ahora tendría aún más problemas para hacerse con el corazón del castaño o al menos conservar -si es que aún conservaba- la virginidad de ese adorable… gatito.

 

 

Tsuna caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la mansión intentando llegar lo antes posible a la ya tan nombrada reunión, la cual tendría que haber empezado hace ya rato. Desde luego no solo Reborn sino que también Hibari le castigaría y si los castigos de uno ya eran horribles no quería imaginarse cómo sería el de ambos a la vez.

Al pasar por delante de un espejo captó por el rabillo del ojo algo extraño con su aspecto. Paró en seco y se giró hacia dicho espejo para terminar ahogando un grito. De entre sus siempre enmarañados cabellos asomaban lo que parecieron ser dos peluditas orejas de gato del mismo color que su pelo. Levantó las manos lentamente para tocarlas y se dio cuenta, para su consternación, que no era ningún efecto óptico de la luz reflejada en vete a saber tú qué, sino que eran reales -tan reales que noto un ligero cosquilleo bastante agradable-. Entonces se giró rápidamente tanteándose la espalda asustado hasta tocar algo peludito y suave. Tragó grueso antes de mirar lo que había cogido con las manos: una cola de gato.

Y entonces hizo lo que seguramente cualquiera que se encontrara en su situación haría: gritar.

 

 

Gokudera oyó un fuerte grito demasiado familiar que le hizo girar la cabeza como si fuera un resorte hacia la dirección de la que provenía. Corrió hacia allá, preocupado de lo que le pudieran haber hecho a su querido jefe.

—¡Décimo! ¿Está bien? ¿Se encuentra mal?

—¡No! —gritó Tsuna encogido sobre sí mismo haciendo que Gokudera frenase en seco— ¡No te acerques! ¡No me mires!

—¿Décimo? —preguntó preocupado el peliplata acercándose poco a poco a él. Su mirada captó entonces un movimiento tras el castaño— Décimo ¿qué-?

—Gokudera —murmuró con un hilo de voz mientras levantaba la cabeza de entre sus rodillas con las manos en el pelo, escondiendo con estas las orejitas—. Naru ha vuelto a hacer del las suyas.

—¿¡Qué!? Esa maldita, le voy a enseñar yo a no hacer daño al Décimo —con un puñado de cartuchos de dinamita ya encendidos en las manos—. ¿Qué le ha hecho esta vez? —Ya más calmado y guardando los cartuchos. Ya se encargaría después de ir a por la científica loca, lo primordial ahora era su Décimo.

—Herbívoros, a qué viene este jaleo. Por perturbar la paz os morderé hasta la muerte.


	3. Reunión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Una científica un poco alocada, una poción con interesantes resultados y unos guardianes -y no tan guardianes- con las hormonas revolucionadas. Intento de YAOI
> 
> Pareja: All27
> 
> Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pretenece, pertenece a Akira Amano... ya quisiera yo que me perteneciese (¡yaoi a mansalva!)
> 
> N/A: Esto lo escribí antes de leer el final de KHR! (el cual sigo sin leerme), así que no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa al final con la batalla de los representantes. A ver si este verano me da por ponerme al día con los mangas que estaba leyendo...

Dino entró hecho una exhalación en la sala y, siendo como es Dino cuando no tiene a ningún miembro de su familia cerca, se tropezó. Al levantarse vio que en el sitio donde momentos antes se encontraba su cabeza había un agujero de bala. Al mirar a los que se encontraban en la sala de reuniones vio como Reborn, su antiguo tutor, le apuntaba con una pistola de color verde que enseguida se transformó en su camaleón. León escaló por el brazo del adulto Reborn hasta llegar al ala de su sombrero, desde donde le miraba con sus amarillos ojos.

—Dame-Dino ¿qué haces aquí?—el ala del sombrero le tapaba los ojos formando una sombra sobre su cara que le daba un aspecto peligroso.

Fon, que se encontraba sentado al lado de Reborn, cogió la taza de té que reposaba delante de él sobre la mesa para así esconder la sonrisa que se le había formado en los labios.

Tras la batalla de los representantes en la que habían conseguido tras mucho trabajo, sudor y lágrimas que el hombre misterioso deshiciera la maldición de los Arcobaleno, éstos habían recuperado sus cuerpos adultos y ahora todos aparentaban tener venti-pocos años. Para Tsuna resultó ser un gran shock, sobre todo porque el asesino a sueldo seguía poniéndose sus ridículos disfraces.

—Tsu-Tsuna ¿dónde está Tsuna?

—¿Lo ves aquí acaso? Parece mentira que hayas sido alumno mío, idiota.

Dino, sin hacer caso a los insultos de Reborn, le echó una rápida mirada a la sala de reuniones en la que se encontraba. Solo estaban Reborn, Fon y Kusakabe. Este último se encontraba de pie tras una silla vacía. Frente a la silla también había una taza de té en las mismas condiciones. Sólo tuvo que sumar dos y dos.

—¿Dónde está…?

—El guardián de la nube estaba aquí hace un momento. Ha ido a buscar a Dame-Tsuna, se tardaba demasiado en llegar. Desde luego, mis alumnos son unos inútiles.

—¡Tsuna! —Al fin recordó el por qué había ido a ese lugar en un primer momento— ¡A Tsuna le ha pasado algo extraño! Tiene… ¡le han salido orejas y una cola de gato!

Reborn sonrió.

—Vaya, así que Naru ya lo ha hecho… estupendo —levantándose de la silla—. Lo siento Fon pero creo que tendremos que aplazar la reunión.

Y entonces lo supo. Reborn… Reborn siempre estaba detrás de todo lo extraño que sucediera. Ahora sí que temía por la integridad física de su hermanito.

 

 

—Herbívoros, a qué viene este jaleo. Por perturbar la paz os morderé hasta la muerte.

Oh, no.

Iba de mal en peor.

Delante de ellos se encontraba Hibari Kyoya en todo su esplendor y no parecía para nada contento, al menos es lo que demostraban sus brillantes tonfas.

—¡Hiiie Hi-Hibari-san! ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Herbívoro, tardabas demasiado y me cansé de esperar. Por consiguiente, te morderé hasta la muerte.

—¡Hibari, bastardo! —Le gritó Gokudera sacando unos cartuchos de dinamita.

—Deja de hacer ruido herbívoro-escandaloso, vengo a por el otro herbívoro.

—No dejaré que le hagas nada al Décimo —encendiendo los cartuchos que tenía en las manos con el cigarrillo que aún descansaba en sus labios y lanzándoselos. El ex-prefecto los esquivó originando que los cartuchos destrozaran la pared que tenía detrás segundos antes. Se lanzó sobre el peliplateado y lo noqueó rápidamente con sus tonfas.

Genial, más papeleo.

Tsuna, que seguía acurrucado en el suelo, se arrastró hacia atrás mientras Hibari se acercaba peligrosamente.

—Llegas tarde herbívoro —preparando las tonfas.

—¡Hibari-san! L-Lo siento pero hubo un pequeño incidente… y Naru… y entonces…

—Deja de balbucear herbívoro, tus excusas no me valen así que como castigo serás mordido hasta la muerte —lanzándose hacia el castaño con intención de asestarle un tonfazo. Éste lo esquivó rápidamente tirándose a un lado y poniéndose de pie en el proceso.

Hibari logró rectificar en el último momento antes de destrozar la pared -por quinta vez en lo que lleva de semana- y se lanzó contra Tsuna. El castaño se dio cuenta entonces de que había quedado atrapado en una esquina, sin posibilidad de huir. Previendo lo que se le venía encima, cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe. Golpe que nunca llegó, en su lugar notó cómo algo le tocaba el pelo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos para toparse con el moreno y se sonrojó al notar lo cerca que se encontraba. Entonces se dio cuenta de qué había captado la atención del guardián.

—Lindo —murmuró.

Tsuna se sonrojó aún más.

Y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron.

Hibari apoyó la mano en la pared, al lado de la cabeza de Tsuna, y fue acercando poco a poco la cara. Tsuna volvió a cerrar fuertemente los ojos y esperó…

Esperó.

Y esperó.

No pasó nada.

Nervioso, abrió los ojos. Delante suyo ya no estaba Hibari.

Miró perplejo al pasillo y se encontró con que no había nadie, ni rastro de Hibari o Gokudera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que una extraña niebla estaba empezando a cubrir el vacío pasillo. Seré idiota -se reprochó- había bajado la guardia al ser casi besado… por… Hibari… Se sonrojó fuertemente al recordar lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

—Kufufufufu~… —Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Da igual el tiempo que pasase, la risa de su guardián de la niebla -uno de ellos- le seguía poniendo los pelos de punta.

—Mukuro…

—Pero qué lindo gatito —delante suyo apareció el nombrado— te he salvado de ser comido por el pajarito —la sonrisa que portaba se había transformado en una mueca al decir esto último.

—Pensaba que estabas en una misión —dijo Tsuna nerviosamente mientras se movía poco a poco con la espalda pegada a la pared, intentando alejarse de la esquina en la que se encontraba— ¡Hii! —Demasiado tarde, Mukuro ya le había cerrado el paso -y la huída- con su brazo.

—Ya he vuelto y grande ha sido mi sorpresa al encontrarme al pajarito jugando con un lindo gatito… aunque es una pena, te pegaba más de conejito —tocando una de las peludas orejas.

 

 

En una habitación lejos de allí…

—¡Es verdad! Bueno, ya me encargaré de eso la próxima vez… —pensó en voz alta una peliblanaca mientras miraba interesada en unos monitores lo que ocurría. Daba gracias a que las ilusiones de Rokudo Mukuro eran tan poderosas que hasta una cámara de video podía captarlas.

 

 

Ahora se encontraba como momentos antes había estado con Hibari. El de ojos heterocromáticos le cogió suevamente de la barbilla, levantándole la cara suavemente mientras acercaba la suya. Tsuna, como había hecho momentos antes en una situación demasiado similar a ésa, cerró los ojos. Y, como también había sucedido momentos antes, no pasó nada.

Bueno, lo cierto es que esta vez sí pasó algo. Oyó un ruido bastante familiar al que ya se estaba acostumbrando, cosa que no le hizo para nada feliz: el ruido que hace unas tonfas de metal al chocar contra un tridente.

Abrió los ojos y, efectivamente, vió lo que más se temía: Hibari y Mukuro estaban luchando duramente entre ellos -si es que acaso luchaban de otra forma que no fuese esa- al fin y al cabo era de conocimiento general que Hibari Kyoya odiaba caer en una ilusión, sobre todo si la originaba un determinado guardián de la niebla.

Era la tercera vez en esta semana y destrozaban a su paso lo que se encontraran, paredes incluidas -los otros destrozos corrían a cargo de su fiel mano derecha y su facilidad para sacar la dinamita que tan famoso le había hecho-. Menos mal que hacía tiempo habían decidido cambiar los cuadros y muebles valiosos por imitaciones para evitar algunos destrozos que quizá fuesen irreparables para la humanidad.

Le echó una ojeada al pasillo viendo que la niebla había desaparecido y que Gokudera seguía inconsciente en el suelo donde lo recordaba.

Entonces recordó que había estado a punto de ser besado, no por uno, sino por dos de sus guardianes. Bueno, no estaba seguro de que el segundo casi-beso hubiese contado, al fin y al cabo se encontraba dentro de una ilusión y… se revolvió el pelo frustrado, debería dejar de pensar en tonterías.

No negaba que algunos de sus guardianes fueran atractivos y… Rectifico: no negaba que algunos de los hombres que le rodeaban fueran atractivos, ya lo había notado hace tiempo. Pero eso no quitaba que fuese heterosexual ¿no? Había estado enamorado de Kyoko en el instituto -sino antes ya- aunque más tarde se había dado cuenta de que ese amor se había ido transformando en el amor que uno le profesa a una hermana. Y se habían hecho grandes amigos, de ahí que ahora ella le llamase "Tsu-kun". Aunque ahora que caía en la cuenta, no se había fijado en ninguna chica más y no hablemos de salir con alguna -ir a la pastelería una vez al mes con Kyoko, Haru y Chrome no contaba-.

Una fuerte explosión lo sacó de su ensoñación. Vaya, Gokudera ya había recuperado la consciencia así que será mejor que pare esto antes de que destrocen este ala del edificio, lo que equivale a más papeleo.

Justo cuando iba a entrar en modo Última Voluntad se oyó un disparo que hizo parar a Mukuro y Hibari. De la nada apareció un látigo que apagó las mechas de los cartuchos de dinamita que había lanzado Smokin' Bomb Hayato.

A unos metros se encontraban Reborn con León aún transformado en pistola y Dino que, tras su heroicidad, se había enredado con su propio látigo -algo bastante común- provocando que a Tsuna le resbalara una gotita por la sien ¿dónde estaría Romario? De todas formas el castaño se sorprendió al ver allí al Arcobaleno de la tormenta, quien contemplaba la escena con su siempre amable sonrisa.

—¡Reborn-san! Es culpa de Hibari, él fue quien comenzó amenazando con golpear al Décimo.

Hibari Kyoya mostró una sonrisa de lado que paso desapercibida -excepto para los ojos de Fon y Reborn-. Golpear no era precisamente lo que quería hacerle al castaño. Frunció el ceño, si no se hubiese metido el pelo-piña con sus odiosas ilusiones…

Tsuna notó como los pelos de la nuca se le ponían de punta al notar el aura asesina que emanaba del ex-prefecto.

—Ya estamos todos —dijo Reborn con una peligrosa sonrisa.

—Reborn, no sé lo que estás tramando pero más te vale que-

—¡EXTREMO! —Se vió interrumpido por este carácterístico grito. Ese no podía ser otro que…

—¡Oni-san!

—Vaya, no sabía que celebrábamos una fiesta de disfraces —Tsuna notó como una cálida mano le acariciaba el pelo. Giró la cabeza hacia la voz para ver la perpetua sonrisa de Yamamoto Takeshi— ¡Qué bien logrado está el tuyo Tsuna! —mientras le miraba desde más cerca tocándole las orejas. Tsuna se había vuelto a sonrojar.

—¡Deja en paz al Décimo, idiota del béisbol! —le gritó Gokudera enfadado. No solo él sino que también Mukuro y Hibari miraban la escena como si fuesen a saltar en cualquier momento sobre el as del béisbol con unos claros instintos homicidas.

Un suave gemido hizo que todo el mundo dejase lo que estuviese haciendo -ya sea gritar, asesinar con la mirada o desenredarse de un látigo- para fijar su vista en el Décimo jefe Vongola. Al parecer el moreno, en su afán por descubrir alguna imperfección en el disfraz del castaño, le había cogido de la cola descubriendo así un nuevo punto erógeno del chico.

Tsuna se puso rojo como un tomate, eso había sido muy vergonzoso.

Aunque no pensaban igual los demás. A más de uno le hubiera gustado descubrir ese valioso dato en la tranquilidad de una habitación o en cualquier rincón que les pillase a mano -qué más daba- en compañía de ese -violable- adorable gatito.

—Tsuna-nii, Tsuna-nii.

Un Lambo de nueve años corrió hacia el nombrado y se lanzó sobre él, abrazándole por la cintura. El castaño se relajó un poco al ver al niño-vaca y le revolvió el pelo. Ya no tenía ese enorme afro que daba grima tocar porque a saber qué te encontrarías allí -desde caramelos sabor uva hasta granadas, sin olvidar el afamado bazuca de la familia Bovino que te trasporta 10 años al futuro- e iba vestido con el uniforme de la primaria de Namimori, exceptuando la camisa que tenía un estampado de vaca.

—Lambo…

—Tsuna-nii ¿por qué pareces un gato?

Puñal. Pese a que el niño lo había preguntado con toda la inocencia del mundo, al castaño le resultó como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el costado. Lambo, al ver la cara que ponía, intentó arreglarlo cosa que no funcionó como él esperaba.

—¡Pero te queda muy bien! —añadiendo sal a la herida.

—Gracias Lambo.

—Bueno, ahora que ya están todos los guardianes aquí, creo que será mejor que vayamos a un lugar más cómodo para hablar.

Tsuna llegó a la misma conclusión a la que, minutos antes y en otro lugar, había llegado Dino: Reborn tramaba algo. Entonces el castaño se dio cuenta de algo y mirando a todas partes preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Chrome?

 

 

—Chrome-chan ¿me pasas las palomitas?

—Claro Naru-chan.

En la sala de monitores Chrome le pasó un bol repleto de palomitas a Naru, cogiendo un puñado de paso.

—Grazie~ —llevándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca—. Ahora empezará lo bueno… jujujuju~

—Qué divertido, tendremos que pasarle unas copias a Haru-chan y Kyoko-chan. Se pusieron tan contentas cuando se enteraron…

—No lo dudes, mi joven padawan.

 

 

Reborn paseó la mirada por la sala de reuniones donde se encontraban. Su dame-alumno se había sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, justo frente a él. Su siempre fiel mano derecha se había sentado a su derecha -por extraño que pueda parecer- mientras no dejaba de gritarle a Ryohei quien se encontraba a su lado gritando también, podían entenderse algún que otro "cabeza-pulpo" y "cabeza de césped". Yamamoto se había sentado a la izquierda de Tsuna mientras hablaba animadamente con Lambo sobre lo bien hecho que estaba el disfraz del castaño. Qué inocentes. Mukuro se encontraba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sofás que había en una de las esquinas mientras que Kyoya había optado por permanecer de pie -como siempre- apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta. Tanto Dino como Fon habían optado por sentarse a los lados del Hitman.

Mostró una sonrisa altanera que no pasó desapercibida por Tsuna, quien no le había quitado la mirada de encima y ahora fruncía el ceño. Esto sería muy divertido. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención a los guardianes ruidosos del grupo, cosa que consiguió.

—Bien, os he reunido aquí porque hemos decidido hacer un pequeño concurso al estilo Vongola —Tsuna no supo por qué pero eso no le sonó nada bueno. Algo le decía que, como siempre que se hace algo al estilo Vongola, él terminaría mal. Muy mal.

No se equivocaba.

—¿Qué clase de conc-? ¡Hiiii! —El castaño quedó blanco como el papel. Ese disparo por parte del Hitman le había pasado rozando una de sus gatunas orejas, estaba seguro que hasta le había tocado algún pelo. Había descubierto que estos nuevos y sensibles órganos -que esperaba solo fuesen temporales- le permitían oír todo con una mayor claridad, incluso el sonido más nimio.

—No me interrumpas cuando hablo, Neko-Tsuna —la pistola de Reborn aún humeaba del disparo—. Como iba diciendo, habrá un gran premio y el concurso es bastante simple: cazar al neko.

Tsuna abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿¡Q-QUÉ!?


	4. Comienza la competición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pretenece, pertenece a Akira Amano.
> 
> N/A: Dentro de un par de días me voy de vacaciones al pueblo durante un mes. Publicaré hasta el 5º capítulo (para que quede igual que en FF) antes de marchar ya que allí no tenemos internet.

Una sombra más oscura que las demás se movía furtivamente por el pasillo, yendo de sombra en sombra, evitando ser notado por algunas sirvientas que paseaban por allí cargadas con algún producto de limpieza u otro enser.  
  
—¡Extremo! —se oyó al otro lado del pasillo.  
  
La sombra abrió levemente la puerta más cercana y se metió rápidamente en la habitación. La figura se apoyó contra la puerta, atenta a los fuertes pasos que se oían al otro lado pertenecientes a Sasawada Ryohei. Las gatunas orejas que se podían ver entre los alborotados cabellos castaños estaban alerta, atentas al ruido.  
  
—¡Vaya, no encuentro a Sawada al extremo! —logró oír antes de que los pasos se alejaran por el pasillo. Sawada Tsunayoshi soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y se relajó un poco. Reborn se las iba a pagar.  
  
  
 **~Flashback~**  
  
  
—¡Reborn, deja de planear cosas por tu cuenta! —se quejó Tsuna, quien ya se había recuperado del shock inicial y ahora estaba enfadado. Estaba harto de que su tutor espartano hiciera siempre lo que le diese la real gana, sobre todo si se trataba de algún tipo de concurso "al estilo Vongola" en el que daba igual de que fuese puesto que él siempre terminaba mal.  
  
—Durará hasta que se ponga el sol —continúo el hitman sin hacer caso a las quejas de su alumno mientras se ajustaba el sombrero, formando una sombra sobre sus ojos que cubrió el brillo de diversión de estos.  
  
—¿Y en qué consiste el premio? —Mukuro, quien hasta ahora había estado callado y en silencio, preguntó interesado. Eso le había llamado la atención.  
  
Reborn sonrió de lado.  
  
—Eso es una sorpresa.  
  
Tsuna sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Su hiper-intuición le gritaba que corriese lejos de allí y se escondiese donde no lo pudiesen encontrar, a poder ser, nunca. Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado al oír como Reborn seguía hablando.  
  
—Si nadie consigue _cazar_ a Tsuna en el límite de tiempo establecido, el ganador será Tsuna —por la sonrisa que puso el arcobaleno del sol, supo enseguida que eso último iba a ser imposible—. También está permitido _robárselo_ a otro jugador. Dame-Tsuna, tienes diez minutos para correr a esconderte… a partir de ahí comenzará la competición.  
  
No hacía falta que se lo repitiesen dos veces. Pese a no estar de acuerdo, se levantó y enseguida salió corriendo de allí. Sabía de sobra que, aunque se quejase, Reborn iba a hacer lo que le diese la gana igualmente así que lo mejor sería hacerle caso y esconderse. Ojalá que encontrase alguna especie de pasadizo secreto del que nadie conociese la localización, aunque no tenía ni idea de si en esa mansión existían. Si sobrevivía a esta, ya se encargaría de revisar los planos para posibles huídas futuras.  
  
  
 **~Fin del flashback~**  
  
  
Tsuna miró el reloj. De eso ya hacía una hora y aún le quedaban otras cuatro. Bien, si seguía así terminaría ganando él ya que por ahora nadie le había encontrado.  
  
Escuchó atento con la oreja pegada a la puerta por si oía algún ruido. Al no escuchar nada abrió lentamente la puerta, asomando la cabeza y mirando atentamente a ambos lados del pasillo. No vio a nadie, ni siquiera alguna sirvienta o mayordomo -seguro que habían huido ante el desastre que se avecinaba-, por lo que salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí y se dispuso a buscar un mejor escondite.  
  
—Hibari, Hibari~  
  
Se le subió el corazón a la boca del susto. Miró frenéticamente a todos lados asegurándose de que no estaba el guardián nombrado por la pequeña ave, Hibird, que revoloteaba por encima de su cabeza.  
  
—Herbívoro, herbívoro —gorjeó el pequeño animal. Tsuna volvió a mirar el pasillo: ni rastro de Hibari-san.  
  
—Hibird —susurró no muy fuerte— ven Hibird, tengo comida para ti —si el animalito ya lo había encontrado al menos tendría que asegurarse de que no lo fuese a delatar.  
  
Su plan no pareció funcionar ya que el ave dio media vuelta, alejándose de él mientras seguía cantando el nombre de su amo. Tsuna decidió entonces que lo mejor sería alejarse, no fuese a ser que Hibird decidiera guiar a su amo hasta allí.  
  
Echó a caminar en dirección contraria hasta que unos ladridos le hicieron frenar en seco. Lo peor de todo es que parecían provenir del lugar al que se dirigía.  
  
Eso no era justo, Yamamoto estaba jugando con ventaja al usar el increíble olfato de su animal de caja Jirou.  
  
Volvió a dar media vuelta, caminando a paso rápido por el pasillo para ver a Hibari Kyoya caminar hacia él. Hibird se encontraba sobre su hombro… ese traidor.  
  
Murmurando algún que otro insulto entre dientes que había aprendido del increíble léxico que poseía su fiel mano derecha, giró sobre sus talones otra vez y echó a correr para encontrarse con Yamamoto Takeshi acompañado de su Akita inu, Jirou.  
  
Viendo como ambos guardianes se dirigían hacia él, terminó metiéndose en la misma habitación que había usado momentos antes para esconderse de otro de sus guardianes.  
  
Cerró la puerta -con seguro- y viendo lo que le rodeaba decidió arrastrar la estantería que había al lado de la puerta para bloquearla. Sabía de sobra que eso no les iba a detener pero al menos les entretendría un poco, lo suficiente para que él encontrase una ruta de escape. Miró la habitación más detenidamente para no encontrar, para su mala suerte, lo que pudiese ser una puerta secreta. Por no haber, no había ni siquiera otra puerta aparte de la que había usado para entrar.  
  
Oyó como no dejaban de mover el manillar. Vale, se le estaba acabando el tiempo ya que en cualquier momento destrozarían la puerta o la cortarían en pedacitos. Ya que no tenía pensado hacer ningún tipo de agujero en la pared -papeleo- su mirada se vio atraída por la ventana. Se dirigió hacia esta rápidamente, ya estaba empezando a oír como rompían la puerta. Corrió las cortinas de un tirón y la abrió. Se encontraba en un segundo piso por lo que seguramente la caída le dolería un poco y entrar en modo Última Voluntad estaba descartado ya que lo había intentado hace un rato y había descubierto, desgraciadamente, que no era capaz sacar sus llamas. Estaba más que seguro de que esa estúpida poción de Naru, la cual había hecho que le saliesen esas cosas, tenía algo que ver.  
  
Le echó una última mirada a la puerta para ver como sus dos guardianes habían conseguido destrozar la estantería. Llegados a este punto el papeleo ya le daba igual, lo único que quería era salir entero de esa situación.  
  
Cayó con los pies y las manos, como si de un gato se tratase -cosa que, en parte, era- en el suelo. Se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que no se había hecho daño. Se puso en pie y echó a correr rápidamente hacia el bosque que rodeaba la mansión.  
  
Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y vio tanto a Yamamoto como a Hibari-san asomados a la ventana.  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
Mientras, en la habitación…  
  
—Jajaja, vaya, Tsuna se ha escapado —decía Yamamoto mientras veía al castaño alejarse. Estaba a punto de saltar tras él cuando notó algo por el rabillo del ojo. Desenvainó la espada a tiempo de evitar que una tonfa le golpeara en la cara.  
  
—No tan rápido omnívoro, antes tengo que dejarte claro que yo no comparto presa.  
  
—Qué coincidencia —la sonrisa de Yamamoto se volvió más fría y sus ojos poseían un peligroso brillo. En ocasiones como esta podías creerte que había sido entrenado por Reborn, quien lo había transformado en un implacable asesino— Yo tampoco.  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
Tsuna seguía corriendo por el bosque mientras volvía a echar la vista atrás, asegurándose de que sus perseguidores le habían perdido el rastro. Iba tan concentrado en correr a la vez que miraba hacia atrás que cuando se dio cuenta de que había chocado contra algo, ya estaba en el suelo quejándose por el dolor.  
  
—¡Itae! —se quejó mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas.  
  
Levantó la vista para toparse con una fuerte espalda pero fueron unos característicos adornos de cabello compuestos por plumas los que captaron su atención. Tragó grueso, asustándose aún más cuando lo vio girarse. Unos furiosos ojos rojos se clavaron en él.  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
Xanxus gruñó furioso. Ese maldito arcobaleno de la tormenta era muy escurridizo y tenía unas ganas terribles de asesinarlo desde la batalla de los representantes.  
  
Reborn había llamado a la mansión en la que se estaban hospedando allí en Japón, diciéndoles que se iba a llevar a cabo una competición bastante interesante que requería su asistencia. Ya que todo lo que organizaba el asesino a sueldo siempre resultaba divertido aceptaron ir… hasta que descubrieron que dicha competición consistía en cazar a un estúpido _gato_. Nada más llegar a la mansión se había encontrado con el del chupete rojo así que decidió _aprovechar_ la oportunidad y enseñarle que nadie luchaba contra el líder Varia y se iba de rositas sin alguna que otra herida de muerte, o en su defecto, en una caja de pino.  
  
Estaba harto de disparar entre los árboles a cualquier sonido o movimiento que captara. Ese maldito era demasiado escurridizo, aunque qué se podía esperar de un maestro marcial como Fon.  
  
No se dio cuenta como algo detrás de él se acercaba a demasiada velocidad para terminar estrellándose contra su espalda. Gruñó mientras se daba la vuelta con las armas a punto de abrir fuego para terminar llevándose una sorpresa.  
  
Sentado en el suelo se encontraba el décimo jefe Vongola mirándolo aterrado con unas lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos. Si esa imagen no era lo suficiente adorable, el ver unas orejas de gato aplastadas contra su cabeza a causa del miedo sí que terminaron por convencerle.  
  
Entonces no pudo evitar sonreir, a _esto_ se refería el arcobaleno del sol.  
  
—Así que tú eres el estúpido gato que hay que cazar. Tal vez este concurso no es tan estúpido como había pensado… y parece que voy ganando.  
  
Iba a cogerlo por el cuello de la camisa cuando una sombra roja salió de la nada.  
  
El gatito había desaparecido.  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
—¡Hiii! —gritó Tsuna al notar como algo serpenteaba tanto por sus piernas como por su espalda, separándolo del suelo mientras sentía un fuerte viento a su alrededor. Tan rápido como había comenzado ya había parado, notando que estaba apoyado contra algo cálido. Abrió los ojos, los cuales no recordaba en qué momento había cerrado, para ver la cara de quien en un principio pensó que era Hibari. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al notar que en realidad se trataba de Fon, quien ahora le sonreía con una de sus cálidas sonrisas. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba cogiendo al estilo nupcial.  
  
Fon miró entonces hacia otro punto con el ceño fruncido y Tsuna notó otra vez el fuerte viento a su alrededor, el cual era debido a que el arcobaleno no dejaba de saltar de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques de Xanxus. El castaño había terminado por rodear con sus brazos el cuello del chino, asustado de caer.  
  
—Tranquilo Tsunayoshi-kun, nunca dejaría que te hiciesen daño.  
  
Lo había dicho de tal manera, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, que Tsuna no pudo evitar que un suave sonrojo acudiera a sus mejillas.  
  
Fon dio otro salto, esquivando un nuevo disparo del furioso líder Varia. Con el castaño en brazos no podría luchar contra Xanxus por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería optar por una "retirada estratégica" así que, saltando de árbol en árbol, se alejó rápidamente de allí mientras Xanxus disparaba hacia todos lados furioso.  
  
—Gracias Fon-san —agradeció Tsuna bajando de los brazos del chino y alisándose un poco el arrugado traje que llevaba.  
  
—No tienes por qué darlas, después de todo estamos en una competición en la que yo también participo.  
  
Tsuna paró en seco, por un momento se había olvidado de toda esa pesadilla. Volvió de golpe a la realidad cuando notó un fuerte tirón en la muñeca que le hizo caer hacia delante, chocando contra el pecho de Fon. Sorprendido, levantó la mirada para ver que el chino miraba con cara seria donde momentos antes habían estado. Decidió ver él también qué había pasado, encontrándose con unos singulares cuchillos clavados en el tronco del árbol.  
  
—Shi shi shi shi~ una nueva mascota para el príncipe —de entre los árboles apareció el guardián de la tormenta de Varia, "El Príncipe Destripador" Belphegor, quien llevaba un puñado de cuchillos en la mano iguales a los que estaban clavados en el árbol.  
  
Tsuna retrocedió un par de pasos, todos los miembros de Varia le ponían los pelos de punta.  
  
—Lo siento Belphegor-kun pero este gatito es mío —de pronto la sonrisa de Fon había dejado de parecer tan amable.  
  
—Eso habrá que verlo campesino, no me gusta que toquen mis juguetes shi shi shi shi shi~  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
—Vaya, pero si es el rey mono —Xanxus se giró hacia donde provenía esa fría voz. A unos metros de él se encontraba Hibari Kyoya con aire amenazador—. ¿Ha pasado por aquí el herbívoro-gato? Responde si no quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte.  
  
Como respuesta Xanxus disparó. Tenía ganas de descargar su ira y el guardián de la nube le venía de perlas. Además, estaba deseando luchar contra él después de que durante la batalla de los representantes no les dejasen acabar su pelea. También podía influir el que su aspecto fuese tan similar al de un determinado roba-nekos.  
  
Hibari, que había esquivado el disparo, corría ahora hacia el "rey mono" con las tonfas en alto. En su cara podía apreciarse una leve sonrisa, después de todo era de conocimiento general que la alondra nunca rehuía una buena pelea y esta parecía ser prometedora.  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
Sawada Tsunayoshi corría ahora hacia la mansión. Tanto Fon como Bel habían comenzado una pelea que, al parecer, había ocasionado que se olvidaran de él por un par de minutos. Minutos que aprovechó para huir de allí.  
  
Por lo visto el jardín no había resultado ser un buen escondite.  
  
Decidió que lo mejor sería entrar por una ventana a la mansión ya que si entraba por la puerta corría peligro de que le pudiesen ver. Se asomó a una y al ver que en la habitación no había nadie probó a abrirla, cosa que consiguió. Se deslizó dentro, con las gatunas orejas alerta de cualquier sonido que delatase que había alguien por allí. Más relajado al no oír ninguno, salió al pasillo.  
  
—¡VOII!  
  
No. No, no y no. Esto no le podía estar pasando a él. Desesperado, optó por entrar en la primera puerta que vio, procurando que el segundo al mando del escuadrón Varia no le notase.  
  
Se dio cuenta entonces que había entrado en la misma sala que, horas antes, había sido el origen de todos sus problemas.


	5. Ha llegado la hora del disfraz

Spanner seguía a su rollo, tecleando velozmente en uno de sus portátiles, pero de Naru no había ni rastro y eso exasperó aún más al castaño. Quería que la albina le diera algún tipo de antídoto que hiciese desaparecer esos peluditos órganos gatuniles. Quizás el rubio supiese algo.

—Hola Spanner, siento interrumpirte en tu trabajo pero… ¿sabes dónde está Naru? —El rubio dejó de teclear para mirar al Décimo Vongola, al menos esta vez no se sorprendió tanto al verlo tan adorable.

¡Un momento! ¿Qué ocurriría si Spanner también participaba en ese estúpido concurso impuesto por Reborn? Por si acaso se alejó un poco de él, atento a cualquier acción fuera de lo normal.

—Joven Vongola, siempre es un honor tenerle por aquí -sobre todo así-, lo cierto es que no sé dónde se puede haber metido Naru —mintiendo vilmente. En momentos como este la imperturbabilidad de su expresión resultaba bastante útil—. Y puedes relajarte —captando el repentino nerviosismo del castaño—, yo no participo en ese concurso— tirando el palo de la piruleta que se había terminado para llevarse otra a la boca—. Sinceramente, no creo que tuviese mucha oportunidad contra todos esos salvajes que rondan por ahí… ¿un caramelo?

Tsuna aceptó el caramelo pero no llegó a metérselo en la boca, estaba demasiado susceptible como para aceptar tomar cualquier cosa que le ofrezcan por mucho que fuesen los deliciosos caramelos hechos por el mecánico.

Y Spanner tenía razón, seguro que sus Gola Mosca no tendrían ninguna oportunidad con "esa panda de salvajes" formada por sus guardianes, Varia y algún que otro Arcobaleno.

—¿Y qué tal lo llevas? Parece que aún no te han _cazado_.

Tsuna soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio y le daba vueltas a la piruleta que tenía en las manos.

—Será porque no lo han intentado. Ha sido… horrible. Ya me he cruzado con unos cuantos y si no he huido por los pelos ha sido porque estaban tan entretenidos luchando entre ellos que no se daban cuenta de mi ausencia —en fin, una panda de salvajes—. Además, esconderse es completamente inútil.

Spanner, que había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para hacer caso al castaño, no dejaba de pasearse la piruleta por la boca pensativo. Se nota que el azúcar es buena para el cerebro porque enseguida se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Bueno, brillante para él y para los demás, pero seguro que a Tsunayoshi no le haría ninguna gracia.

—¿No has pensado que lo mejor tal vez no sea esconderse sino que estar a la vista?

Tsuna le miró como si le hubiese surgido una nueva cabeza ¿qué coño llevaban esas piruletas para que se le haya ocurrido semejante estupidez? Tenía razón al desconfiar.

—Quiero decir que, ellos no tendrían por qué saber que eres tú.

Tsuna le miraba aún con cara de no comprender. Por si acaso había tirado la piruleta que le había dado disimuladamente.

—Hablo de disfrazarte. Parece mentira que seas alumno de Reborn, un maestro del disfraz, y aún no hayas pensado en ese truco.

Tsuna frunció el ceño, "maestro del disfraz" no era precisamente lo que le parecía el Arcobaleno del sol. Aún seguía sin comprender por qué era él el único que lo reconocía al ponerse uno de sus ridículos disfraces. Por favor ¿maestro Pao Pao? ¡Já!

—No creo que el disfrazarme de maceta resulte muy útil… —recordando uno de los numerosos disfraces del hitman.

—No era eso lo que tenía en mente.

El rubio abandonó su lugar junto al Décimo para dirigirse a una puerta que el castaño supuso llevaría a su habitación. Spanner pasaba tanto tiempo en aquella sala que, para que no durmiese en el suelo entre piezas de Gola Mosca, había mandado que le hiciesen una habitación allí. Aunque estaba seguro que más de una vez se había quedado dormido encima del teclado de alguno de sus ordenadores, al igual que Shoichi era capaz de dormirse incluso cuando se quitaba una camiseta con algún tipo de postura inimaginable. Por eso había terminado optado porque Naru tuviese su laboratorio allí, al menos les echaría un ojo.

Spanner había vuelto a aparecer arrastrando un largo perchero cono coloridos trajes que Tsuna supuso serían cosplays. Se dio cuenta entonces que eran cosplays _femeninos_.

—Esto… Spanner, no tengo ningún problema con lo que decidáis hacer cada uno en vuestro tiempo libre pero… no me esperaba esta clase de gustos de tu parte.

—Yo no me pongo nada de esto.

—Oh… ¿son de Naru entonces?

El mecánico le miró con su cara carente de emociones.

—¡¿De Shoichi?!

—No, son míos. Los hice yo — _para ti_ , pero eso no lo iba a decir en voz alta.

—¿Es algún tipo de fetiche, entonces? Creo… creo que no quiero saber más. ¿Y para qué has sacado esto? —La conversación había comenzado a degradarse demasiado, lo mejor sería volver al tema verdaderamente importante que les acontecía.

—Para disfrazarte, así pasarás desapercibido.

—¿De _mujer_? ¡Yo no me pienso poner _eso_! —Lo que nadie sabía es que, cuando era un infante, su madre -la maravillosa y siempre permisible Sawada Nana- disfrutaba poniéndole vestidos de niña al joven capo y diciéndole lo lindo que se veía. Por esto, el que su madre quisiese enseñar las fotos de su infancia a todas la visitas resultaba tan vergonzoso.

Por otra parte, el mecánico deseaba que estuviese allí una determinada científica loca. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero la albina podía llegar a ser muy _persuasiva_. En el último cumpleaños del Décimo había conseguido -extorsionar- convencer a todos para que jugasen al "Yo nunca-Yo deseo". Lo que empezó con inocentes "Yo nunca he gritado _extremo_ " según avanzaba la noche y se iban vaciando las botellas de alcohol, continuó con frases del tipo "Yo deseo que Tsuna le dé a Enma el morreo de su vida". Suerte que el castaño al día siguiente se acordaba de poco o nada.

—Este te será útil —había dicho Spanner mientras descolgaba uno de los trajes.

—Ni sueñes que me pondré _eso_.

 

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

 

—¡VOII! ¡Mira por dónde vas! —le gritó Squalo a una de las sirvientas de la mansión que había tropezado con él.

—¡Lo siento mucho Sq-señor! —rectificó rápidamente. Squalo se la quedó mirando mientras la chica se iba de allí a toda prisa. Había algo familiar en ella, pero no supo bien el qué. Seguramente se la habría cruzado más veces y por eso le sonaba tanto. Pasó del tema y siguió buscando al dichoso gato.

 

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

 

Tsuna se tiró de la falda, asegurándose de que no se le veía nada. Al parecer el disfraz había funcionado, aunque casi se le había escapado el nombre del espadachín.

Aún no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer por Spanner para ponerse… _eso_. La peluca castaña que le había dejado resultaba bastante incómoda ya que le aplastaba las orejas. Tampoco estaba a gusto con la falda, estaba seguro que en el uniforme que usaban las sirvientas de la mansión, esta era más larga. Solo esperaba que nadie le reconociese, sería extremadamente vergonzoso.

—¡Woof, woof! —Tsuna no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco del susto al tropezarse con el Akita Inu, Jirou. Otra vez.

El animal no dejaba de ladrarle, lo cual puso nervioso al castaño. Podría engañar con ese disfraz a una persona normal pero estaba seguro que contra el olfato de un can no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

—Calma, calma Jirou. Lo siento mucho —sonriendo a la castaña mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza— no sé qué le pasa.

De repente el guardián de la lluvia se había encogido un poco llevándose la mano al costado, cambiando la sonrisa por un gesto de dolor.

—¿¡Estás bien!? —se acercó preocupado Tsuna.

—Sí, no te preocupes, es sólo que Hibari pega muy fuerte —se quedó mirando los ojos preocupados de la castaña— ¿sabes? Me resultas muy familiar…

Tsuna sudó frío.

—¿Eres prima de Tsuna?

Se le calló una gotita. Después de todo se trataba de Yamamoto, su inocencia no conocía límites.

—Esto… ¿no?

—Vaya, pues os parecéis mucho. Tenéis los mismos ojos… y estatura… e incluso la misma forma de la cara —Tsuna volvió a sudar frío. Vale que Yamamoto fuese algo despistado pero no era tonto. Ahora sí que estaba seguro que la idea de disfrazarse no era tan buena como la había pintado Spanner—. Siempre pensé que Tsuna se veía algo femenino… seguro que se vería muy lindo en un vestido de sirvienta, justo como tú.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa odiosa palabra: _lindo_. Y se la tenía que decir su mejor amigo.

—¡VOII! ¡Yamamoto!

Genial, y ahora este. Squalo se acercaba por el pasillo mientras zarandeaba amenazadoramente su espada. Tsuna siempre se ha preguntado cómo es que nadie le ha dicho que su voz sobrepasa un poco el nivel de decibelios permitidos. Bueno, seguramente Xanxus se lo decía siempre, a su manera. Aunque tenía la ligera impresión de que el espadachín lo hacía aposta solo por fastidiar las resacas del líder Varia.

—¿¡Tienes tú al gato!?

—¿Gato? Ah, te refieres a Tsuna.

Squalo le miró como si le faltase un verano.

—¿Qué pinta el Décimo Vongola en esto?

—¿No lo sabes? Tsuna es el gato. Para eso se ha puesto un disfraz bastante realista, tanto que pareciese que las orejitas se le mueven de verdad —soltó despreocupadamente— seguro que esto último es cosa de Irie y Spanner… será algún juguete de esos.

Disfraz dice, si supiese que todo esto es obra de la maquiavélica mente de su tutor y de su fiel ayudante en sus malvados planes Naru, no le parecería tan divertido. O quizás sí, es Yamamoto.

—Además, le hacen parecer aún más lindo.

Tsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Esto no estaba resultando ser nada bueno para su masculinidad.

Aprovechando que tanto Yamamoto como Squalo se habían enzarzado en una discusión unilateral que tan acostumbrado estaba a ver entre Gokudera y el moreno, decidió que lo mejor sería huir sigilosamente.

Al menos eso intentó.

Tras dar un par de pasos hacia atrás no había visto a Jirou, por lo que tropezó con el animal cayéndose torpemente hacia atrás. El escandaloso grito que había soltado llamó la atención de ambos espadachines.

Yamamoto enseguida apartó la vista ya que Tsuna, sentado en el suelo y contando con el factor falda, estaba dejando a la vista su ropa interior y Yamamoto, siendo un caballero, no miraría bajo la falda de una señorita.

Sin embargo Squalo no lo había hecho, es más, no apartaba la vista de ese punto.

—Tú, idiota —refiriéndose a Yamamoto— ¿no habías dicho que Sawada llevaba un disfraz de gato?

Yamamoto asintió extrañado.

Sgualo sonrió.

Y a Tsuna se le heló la sangre. Al parecer, al caer, había dejado a la vista la peluda cola que ahora mismo se contoneaba, como regodeándose de que le hubiesen descubierto tan pronto. Tsuna se la intentó cubrir con la falda pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Porque al parecer Squalo no había sido el único en verlo.

—¡Mi lindo hermanito! ¿¡Qué le habéis hecho!? ¡Panda de pervertidos!

Por lo visto los dos espadachines no eran los únicos "cazadores" en el pasillo. Tsuna no pudo evitar soltar un grito -bastante femenino, cabe decir- cuando Cavallone Dino, su autoproclamado y sobreprotector hermano mayor, le rodeó con sus brazos en abrazo asfixiante mientras le cantaba las cuarenta a los otros dos.

En serio ¿en qué estaba pensando haciéndole caso a Spanner? ¿ _Eso_ , un buen disfraz? Já. Ya se vengaría, ya. Dejaría en abstinencia -de piruletas- al rubio. Y Naru, ya se encargaría de ella también.

 

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

 

En una habitación no muy lejos de allí, una albina de ojos azul-cielo se estremeció.

—¿Estás bien Naru-chan?

—S-sí, no se preocupe Aria-san —respondió la albina con una sonrisa nerviosa a la líder de Giglio Nero.

—Bueno, volviendo a lo que verdaderamente interesa, ¡yo voto por Reborn-kun! —dijo la del cabello verde-mar animada— ¿Tú qué dices Uni-chan? ¿También votas por el tío Reborn?

La pequeña hija de Aria, quien había estado jugando con I-pin, corrió hacia su madre lanzándose sobre su regazo.

—¡Tsu-nii es muy lindo! Uni-chan también quiere ponerle vestidos —gritó feliz. Tanto su madre como las demás chicas se echaron a reír.

—Yo voto por Mukuro-sama, creo que se aventajó bastante cuando aún no había comenzado la competición —expuso Chrome.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo es que yo aún no sabía nada de eso? Me lo he perdido —se quejó infantilmente la líder de Giglio Nero. A las demás mujeres se les resbaló una gotita por la sien.

— _Non ti preoccupare_ Aria-san, está _tutti_ grabado —Naru puso una sonrisa cómplice mientras palmeaba una de las pantallas.

—Seguro que ganará mi maestro —dijo I-pin convencida.

—Sigo diciendo que como Sawada se entere… rodarán cabezas.

—¡No seas aguafiestas, Lal! —se quejó la albina a la Arcobaleno defectuosa— De todas formas, aún nada es seguro. Por ahora el _neko_ está en manos de esos tres —señalando a la pantalla donde se veía a Squalo, Dino, Yamamoto y Tsuna—. ¿Más palomitas?

—Sí, por favor.

 

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

 

—¡Te digo que yo no he hecho nada, estúpido bronco!

Squalo y Dino seguían discutiendo mientras Yamamoto observaba el intercambio de gritos y malas palabras -por parte de Squalo- con una de sus famosas sonrisas. Y en cuanto a Tsuna… en castaño había intentado soltarse varias veces del asfixiante abrazo de su autoproclamado hermano mayor pero el forcejeo no había resultado muy útil. Ya aburrido de la discusión se había puesto a pensar en cosas bastante estúpidas del tipo: "¿Le dolerán las mejillas a Yamamoto de tanto sonreír?" o "¿Qué tipo de champoo usará Squalo? Siempre tiene el pelo brillante y sin ningún enredo, quizás use mascarilla" en lugar de pensar, como debería, en: "¿Cómo salgo de esta?". Por suerte -o desgracia- para él, una fuerte explosión provocó que en una de las paredes del pasillo se formase un enorme boquete que levantó una gran nube de polvo de escayola.

—¡Décimo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Yo nunca, juego que consiste en que cada vez que alguien diga algo que has hecho, debes beber. Ejemplo: "Yo nunca me he tirado a un mono borracho en la copa de un pino" si lo has hecho, debes beber. Este juego resulta muy divertido si lo unes al Yo deseo porque puedes mandar auténticas putadas, ej: "Yo deseo que Hibari baile La Macarena por cada vez que alguien beba".
> 
>  
> 
> N/A: No creo que la frase en italiano sea necesaria traducirla ya que se sobreentienede.


End file.
